Left Alone
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Chad Dylan Copper finds Sonny alone at her lunch table once again. What will unfold? Better than it sounds.


**Takes place some time after Sonny at the falls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I own only the plot.**

Chad Dylan Copper walked into the cafeteria to get some frozen yogurt. He was having another wonderful day at 'The Falls'. Filming the latest episode was going well, they had Logan berry smoothies once again, and Portlyn wasn't talking without a script. Life was good. As he stepped into the cafeteria he looked around. Not many people were present; a few of the teen gladiators, producers, and Sonny. He sauntered over to her, deciding to give her a hard time. Pulling up a chair beside her he took a seat.

"Hey random. What are you doing all by yourself? Friends finally realize you weren't any funnier then them, which by the way is terrible considering you all have no talent." Chad smirked at her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and glared. "I'm not in the mood Chad. Leave me alone," She said. He frowned. If she wasn't going to fight back, this would be no fun. Deciding he would have to at least pretend to care about her problems, he turned to face her. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm all ears. You're not being very 'Sonny' now are you?" He said starting to chuckle at his own joke. Seeing that she didn't even crack a smile he began to slightly worry and Chad Dylan Copper doesn't worry. "Come on Sonny. Tell me what's up. I made a joke about your name in a non-hurtful way and you don't even crack a smile. This isn't natural," he tried reasoning with her. She sighed and leaned her hand on her cheek.

"My so called friends left me sitting here," she stated, not at all willing to convey her feelings in him. He sighed. It was a start. He still didn't care but he didn't like this side of Sonny, It was to depressing. "Why?" He asked. "They said I talk about Wisconsin to much. They said that if I love it so much I should just go back to it," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She gave a shuddering breathe as she stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really just want to be alone." With that said she turned on her heel and left. Chad thought nothing of it. Remembering his original reason for being there, he got his froyo and quickly made his way back to the set of 'The Falls'.

-The Next Day-

Chad walked into the cafeteria with his cast mates. They were gorgeous as always. Everything seemed normal but something was out of place. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it until he looked over at the 'So Random' table. There were only four people sitting there. Sonny was missing. Telling his cast mates he would catch up with them later he made his way over to the table. As he drew nearer he heard Tawni doing an impression of Sonny. "Wisconsin is so wonderful. You should have been there when I did my impression of a beagle," Tawni said in a high pitched voice at which the other three burst out laughing. "Honestly if she loves it so much she should move back. I don't want to hear about Wisconsin anymore. We can make do without her," Nico said. Chad had heard enough. They walked closer and soon he reached them. "Hey Randoms. Where is your last half?" He asked. "We don't know where she is. She didn't come in today," Grady spoke. Chad walked away after that. She wasn't here. He shook it off. She was probably just sick. With that he walked back to his cast mates to enjoy his steak.

-Later that day-

Chad was walking out of the studio when something caught his eye. Turning his head he saw it was Marshall telling something to the 'randoms'. Suddenly they all started to complain about something. Then he heard the blonde scream a "who cares!" and with that she walked off. After that all complaints were silenced and they each walked away. Chad marched straight up to Marshall. "What was that all about?" He asked. Marshall turned to him. "Oh. Hi Chad, I was just telling them that Sonny is going back to Wisconsin. She told me this morning but wanted time to slip in to get her stuff without them noticing. She came in during lunch break and was out within a half hour." Chad thanked the man before he left. She was leaving. So they had gotten to the poor girl. He felt a strange twinge and realized it was sympathy. With a sigh he made his way to his car.

-The next day-

*With the Randoms*

Nico and Grady made their way into the prop house laughing their heads off. "Sonny you got to hear this joke! You'll love it!" Looking around they saw that the brunette was nowhere in sight. Tawni walked in and looked at the two. "Don't you two remember? Sonny left." As soon as she said that, Zora came walking in slowly. She saw her friends. She walked over to them and looked up at them. They instantly turned their gaze on her. "Nico… is Sonny ever coming back?" The young girl asked. Nico looked at the others. How did he explain to her that she wasn't? He knelt down so he could look her in the eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Zora. Sonny isn't coming back. She decided she didn't want to be here," he explained quietly. Zora's eyes welled with tears. "But I don't want her to! I'll miss her!" This is when the young genius started to cry. She had participated in making jokes because she had thought Sonny wouldn't take it personally. Now she just wanted to take it all back.

They watched the youngest member of 'So Random' with pity. She was learning what it felt like to lose a friend. She was so young and innocent yet at the same time she was so funny and innocent. "Zora we don't want her to leave either. She just did," Grady decided to explain. As she looked at them they couldn't believe this. "Tell you what. How about we go visit Sonny and see if we can talk her out of it," Nico explained. Zora instantly brightened and happily agreed. With that they made their way out of the door.

-With Chad-

Chad was once again on his break. He had a craving for frozen yogurt once again. As he was making his way to the cafeteria he saw the randoms making their way out of the studio. He approached them mildly curious as to where they were going. "Where are all you misfits going?" He asked once he reached them. "To talk to Sonny!" The youngest one chirped. He instantly felt defensive. What if they once again hurt her feelings? "I'm coming with you then," he said. Without waiting for their reply he went to his car. Getting in he quickly and turned on the engine. He was following their van before long.

-About a half hour later-

They arrived at Sonny's house. After locking his baby up, he walked up to the elevator where the randoms were waiting for him. There was an awkward silence in the elevator as they waited to reach Sonny's floor. When they reached the floor they got off the elevator and quickly made their way down the hall. Reaching Sonny's door they knocked on it. They heard some quiet shuffling and soon the door opened to reveal Sonny. She looked awful in Chad's opinion. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was in a t-shirt and sweat pants. She took one look at who it was before promptly trying to close the door. Chad was quicker though. He wedged his foot in-between the door and the threshold. Seeing that they weren't giving up she folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" She asked them a cold expression on her face. Zora couldn't hold it in anymore. She happily exclaimed Sonny's name before wrapping her arms around Sonny tightly. Sonny was surprised to say the least. She awkwardly patted Zora's head.

"Sonny! I missed you! You need to come back! It won't be the same without you," Zora begged. Sonny looked down at her. She couldn't believe that Zora felt this way. Looking up at the rest of her former cast mate, she saw small smiles on their faces. "Is that true? Do you all feel that way?" She asked still a bit reluctant to accept their apologizes so quickly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth a chorus of apologizes filled the room and she was taken a back. It quieted down shortly after. "Please come back Sonny. We miss you," Nico said. Sonny thought for a moment. "I… guess I could come back," she said. There was a chorus of happy replies but then her cast mates quickly left. That left her alone with Chad.

"Hey," he said. There was definitely awkwardness in the air. "So… you're staying I guess. That's great," Chad said. "Yeah I guess I'll stay. I just don't know how many more hits I can take from them," Sonny said with a sigh. "So… I'll see you around." With that said Chad turned to leave. Sonny quickly called out to him though. "Thank you for talking to me the other day. I didn't like that feeling of being left alone," she told him. "Sonny as long as I'm around you'll never be left alone," he told her. Then with that he smiled at her before leaving. As she watched him leave she smiled. No matter how many times her cast mates left her alone, she knew she could count on Chad to come and cheer her up.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys. This was my first shot at a one-shot. Hope you all loved it. Please review!**


End file.
